


That One Time In The Church

by vanityaffair



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, blowjob, my favorite pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: That one time in the church...





	That One Time In The Church

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Oh great…I’m back at it again with this pairing. I bet you guys getting sick of me already writing for this pair- Wait I only wrote one fic in this fandom? Wot in tarnation…. I should stop while I’m ahead. Characters may be out of character and what is this ‘plot’ you guys are speaking of? I’ve never heard of the word ‘plot’ wat is that? I dunno wot that is. I’M KIDDDING PLEASE DON’T hurt me. 
> 
> Though this doesn’t have plot.
> 
> Pairing: Johnny Cade x Ponyboy Curtis.(I love this fucking pairing good lord this is unhealthy.)
> 
> STTS = Straight To The Smut

-

There was that one time in the church…

-

“P-Pony…”Johnny moaned out as his felt Ponyboy’s warm mouth encase his throbbing member. His eyes were fluttering, trying their hardest to stay open but the sense of that wet heat was too much. 

Ponyboy proudly took him into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the oozing tip like it was a Tootsie-Roll Pop or something. His cheeks had hollowed out as he eagerly went down further, taking more and more of Johnny’s length into his mouth, his taste oh-so good. His saliva dribbled down his cock, making ropey bubbly strings rush down it before he went down even further until he could feel the tip brushing against the back of his throat.

He looked up at Johnny’s, his greenish-grey eyes looking up into Johnny’s dark eyes that were hooded. He had a lustful look in his eyes as he watched Ponyboy slowly pull back up but then go back down in a slow and lenient fashion, making him moan. 

“Good lord Pony…”He finally managed to pant out, his breathing getting irregular as pleasure swamped his senses. Never in his life did he think he would ever see Ponyboy doing something like this too him. Never. Pony then had a devious nerve to curl his ‘quite-full’ lips into a smirk making Johnny pant out a soft chuckle as he watched Pony’s lips suck him in like a vacuum. 

Johnny finally reached his hand down, grabbing hold of Pony’s blonde locks, careful not to grip too hard. He slowly pushed him down even further, starting to feel the constriction of Pony’s throat which made his eyes wide in surprise.

“Oh...glory…”Johnny groaned out in sheer pleasure. A thin sheen of perspiration was on his forehead, this crazy heat slowly starting to overwhelm him. 

Pony’s own eyes began to roll to the near back of his head as pleasure swamped his own mind. He reached his own hand down into his pants, rubbing himself through his pants

The sounds that Johnny was making meant that he was getting close. Johnny had slowly lifted his head up by the hair, though it sting a little, it sure did feel good. “Pony I’m…g-gonna-“

That’s when he moaned and forced Pony back all the way down and in came that warm semen that he had been waiting for so much. Pony swallowed it up greedily before finally Johnny panted, going through aftershocks before slowly raising his head up from Johnny’s now limp cock, saliva trails connecting from his mouth to his cock. Johnny’s hand slipped away from his hair, the only sound that could be heard were the both of them panting softly. 

“Damnit Ponyboy…”He mumbled and Ponyboy’s lips curled into a smirk.

Johnny moved to put himself back into his pants and once he did, he looked at Ponyboy.

But before he could say anything, Ponyboy slowly crawled ontop of him and planted a kiss on his lips. Johnny could taste himself on his lips and he let out a soft groan, then when Ponyboy pulled, Johnny smirked up at him before switching the position to Ponyboy being the one on the bottom and him being the one the top. It caught him by surprise as he watch Johnny moved downward, his hand grabbing Pony’s hard and aching cock through his pants, making him moan.

“It’s your turn now, Pony.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Wow what have I done? I have no damn idea but I really like it….This was set in the church, sorry I didn’t much detail about it in there but would you have pay attention? Probably, probably not but I hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
